All existing wall-mounted air conditioner indoor units are stripe-shaped. The indoor units are provided with stripe-shaped air outlets. Air from heat exchanging of a heat exchanger, driven by an interior cross-flow fan, is directly blown out of an air outlet. The blown air is completely hot exchange air. Generally, no air delivery apparatus is disposed between the heat exchanger and the air outlet. For such type of air conditioners, one disadvantage is that, since all output air is hot exchange air, an air volume of air flowing is relatively small, and a circulation speed of indoor air is slow. Another disadvantage is that output air is not gentle enough. Especially, in a refrigeration mode, cool air blown out is directly blown to a user, which may make the use feel uncomfortable.
Because the wall-mounted air conditioner is mounted at a relatively high position in a room in use, it is desired that an air output direction of the wall-mounted air conditioner is downward, so as to speed up flow and temperature adjustment of air in the room.
In view of this, an objective of the present invention is to provide a wall-mounted air conditioner indoor unit that can not only output mixed air, but also blow the mixed air downwards.